


Shifting Moonbeams

by raven_fair_slytherclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Masturbating, Rare Pair, Voyeurism, wolf mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_fair_slytherclaw/pseuds/raven_fair_slytherclaw
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret. One he’s terrified of anyone finding out lest they burn him at the stake or some other such horrendous thing. But when teachers plot and students grumble, an unexpected friendship seems to blossom, along with Draco’s courage and self worth. But as most stories go, it’s only the beginning. Can Draco be bold enough to reach out for his most longing desire? Will he be able to endure everything that’s about to be thrown at him? And will all the people he’s come to love still be there at the end?—————————————————————————Originally inspired by a writing prompt from Pen15 Is Mightier Facebook group. The prompt was Rare Pair and I fell in love with the idea of these two together. The story has gotten a bit away from me, but I’m going to post here as a WIP with hopefully some semi consistent updates. Hope you all enjoy!





	Shifting Moonbeams

Draco dragged his feet as he headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was definitely feeling the symptoms of this condition and wanted nothing more than to have a lie in with a mound of chocolates for sustenance. 

No one would guess anything was wrong with Draco however, courtesy of the different potions and glamours he had in place. With the help of Professor Snape, no one had even suspected that anything might be wrong. 

He hated what he sometimes had to do, but he couldn’t let anyone get too close. It would be dangerous for them. 

“What’s wrong, princess,” Blaise drawled as Draco sat beside him, “got your knickers in a twist?” 

Draco sneered at him but didn’t take the bait, instead piling bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, fried kippers, and roasted tomatoes onto his plate. 

“Got enough meat on your plate?” Theo said incredulously. 

“What?” Draco shrugged. “I’m hungry.” The rest of the students seated near him all stared as he started eating, amazed when he finished off the entire plate. 

He was reaching for some more bacon when Pansy screeched beside him. “How can you still be hungry!?” 

He paused and glanced her way, shrugging as he bit into another crispy morsel. 

“Where do you put it?” Daphne asked, eyeing his slender body up and down with envy. 

Smirking, he got up, grabbed his bag and started making his way toward class. “It’s all the the genes, Greengrass,” he drawled, grinning fully when he noticed Daphne look morosely down at her plate. 

He paused in the corridor, taking a bracing breath before continuing on to class. With his senses on overdrive at the moment, Draco was going to need all the help he could get for his first week back. 

***** 

Draco sat in the back of the classroom, waiting for the new professor to arrive. It was the last class of the day at the end of the first week, and he was barely conscious. He’d even been unable to mock Harry Potter when he’d entered the classroom. 

He was definitely loosing his touch. It was tiring work, but he had to alienate himself from Harry and his friends. It was in everyone’s best interest. 

The rest of the students began filing in slowly. It was double Defense with the Gryffindors and despite his fatigue, Draco was looking forward to this class with an apparently brilliant professor. 

It seemed the whole school was abuzz with the awesome new instructor, even though Draco had yet to actually see Professor Lupin in person. 

Draco was staring off into space, ignoring everyone around him, when he felt a little prickle at the back of his neck. Just then, Professor Lupin strode into the classroom, seeming to stutter in his steps as he made his way to the front of the class. 

He was quite young, Draco thought, despite the gray at his temples and the scars across his face. He had a very slender-looking body and clean, but patched up robes. Draco was I sure of why, but he suspected that the professor was quite strong; stronger than anyone seemed to realize of the unassuming professor. 

“Longbottom?” 

“Present.” 

“Malfoy?” 

“Present.” 

Draco gave him a confused look as he seemed to pause slightly after his name before continuing. Draco must have been more tired than he thought, because he could have sworn he’d seen the professor’s eyes change, just for a moment. 

When the professor was done, he took them out of the room to the teachers lounge and informed them what they would be facing in their first lesson, a boggart. 

Bloodyfuckingfantastic, thought Draco. Just what he needed; the whole class finding out what he was most afraid of: himself. 

***** 

Remus strode quickly down the corridors heading to the Headmaster’s office. He’d quickly written a short missive to Severus to meet him there. Hopefully he’d take this matter seriously. 

Saying the password, he hopped onto the revolving staircase taking him up to his destination. 

He knocked after a brief pause and was surprised when Dumbledore immediately answered, ushering him inside. 

He noticed Severus leaning against the fireplace, managing to look both bored and annoyed. As the door clicked close he whirled around to face the Headmaster. 

“Is this conversation private?”

“Of course, my boy,” Dumbledore replied, ignoring Severus’ snort from the corner. Dumbledore stood behind his desk, a curious but inviting look on his face. “What was it you wished to discuss with us?” 

“Nothing we discuss will leave the confines of this room or the three of us presently standing in it?” Remus briefly glanced at the various portraits hanging on the walls. 

Dumbledore stared at him intently before nodding his consent. Remus looked to Severus and raised a questioning eyebrow. Severus raised an eyebrow of his own and sneered at him. 

“What could you possibly have to say that would require such secrecy?”

“Your word, Severus.” 

“No,” he answered after a long pause. 

“No?” 

“No. I don’t trust you Lupin or who it is that’s in your best interests to protect.” 

“Severus— “ 

“What if it was someone you cared about, Severus?” Remus asked quietly, interrupting Dumbledore. 

“And whom, pray tell, would be someone I cared about,” he asked nastily. 

“Draco.”

He was stunned into momentarily silence before nodding, “You have my word.” 

Remus took a deep breath and asked the beginning of what was surely going to be a very long conversation. 

“How long has Draco Malfoy been a werewolf?”

***** 

Remus had been correct. The meeting between himself, Dumbledore, and Severus had lasted well into the morning hours of the next day. The only saving grace to be had was that it was the weekend and neither professor had to teach. 

He and Severus seemed to have reached an unlikely truce, all because of one person, Draco Malfoy. He’d even made Severus smile faintly by calling him a pup. 

It seemed that Severus had been taking care of what Lucius deemed the family’s dirty secret for years: Draco had been bitten by a werewolf and had become one himself when he was eight years old. 

But now that he was older, the glamours and spells keeping his outward appearance healthy and vibrant, were about to become his worst nightmare if he was unwilling to relinquish them. 

Remus sighed as he sank down in his comfy chair, breathing in the rich aroma of the tea service sitting on his desk. 

He had another important meeting this morning before he was able to seek out his bed and get some much needed rest. 

A knock sounded and he called out for the person to enter. Remus felt his heart give a little lurch at the boy who entered his office cautiously. 

“Harry, please sit down,” he gestured to the chair opposite his desk. 

“Thank you, Professor.” 

“Tea?” 

“No, thanks.”

Remus smiled at him and served himself some tea and a large pile of biscuits. He looked so much like James, it was uncanny. There were bits of Lily in there too, not only the color of his eye, but also in the curve of his mouth and his nose. He made him miss his friend dearly. 

Harry cleared his throat and looked at him. He paused before speaking. “That spell you did, on the train, that is.... to make the dementor do away? What was it?”

“Ah,” he said, placing down his teacup. “That was a patronus. It is the only spell that will deter a dementor,” he paused, “why?”

“I was wondering if you could teach it to me?” 

He was looking at him so earnestly that he almost gave in right away. 

“Harry, what did you relive when the dementor attacked on the train?” 

He watched as Harry swallowed before looking down at his hands. “I hear my mum, asking him to spare me. To take her life instead,” he murmured softly. 

Remus felt faint at that, but had suspected it was something of the sort. 

“I will be busy the next few weeks, but I will inform you when our first lesson will be, if you are still interested at that time.” 

“Thank you, Professor!” 

As Harry left, Remus sighed. He definitely needed a long nap before he tackled more conversation today, maybe even a large mound of chocolate. 

***** 

The weeks went by in a somewhat blur as Draco focused on his studies more than antagonizing his classmates. He was getting more tired lately and even the Invigorating potion was having less and less effect on him. 

Severus had told him he’d need to start weening himself off the glamours and potions, but Draco was loath to do it just now. 

It had been a weird twist of fate that allowed Draco his privacy on Halloween night, when the rest of the student body had been forced to sleep in the Great Hall after Sirius Black had attacked and slashed the Gryffindor entrance’s portrait. 

Unfortunate though it was, he was spared camping with the rest of the school by the fact that this month had been a horrendous transformation for him. It had been even more painful than usual and he’d taken longer to transform even with the Wolfsbane Potion. He also didn’t remember anything afterward. 

Usually while on Wolfsbane, he’d transform into an ordinary wolf and just relax or try to pass the time as best he could alone. But he’d always remembered every minute of it. This time had been different and he was starting to worry whether Severus had been correct about giving up the glamours and potions. 

It was Monday afternoon and Draco was waiting in the hall to be let in for Defense class when someone bumped into him. 

“Watch it, Malfoy,” Potter sneered at him, adjusting his backpack. 

Draco gave him a bored look and ignored him. 

“What? No comeback?” 

“Shove off, Potter,” he said tiredly. 

“Tired Malfoy?” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact.” 

“I know why you’re tired,” he said, giving Draco a smug grin. 

“Oh?” 

“Yes,” he nodded. “I know your secret.” 

Draco felt his pulse jump and adrenaline start to course through his veins. “Oh? And what secret would that be?” 

“It was you Halloween night!” 

“Me. What?” 

“It had to be you,” he said a touch too loudly, getting the attention of other students in the hall. 

“I’m still not understanding you, Potter. What are you blabbering about?” 

“You weren’t there when the whole school had to sleep in the Great Hall, yet you’re extremely tired this morning. I think it was you that slashed the portrait of the Fat Lady, pretending to be Sirius Black to scare everyone.” 

“That’s preposterous!” Draco snorted. 

“Yeah? Prove me wrong. Where were you last night?” 

“I don’t have to prove anything to you, Potter!” 

“Where were you last night, Malfoy?” 

“That’s none of you bloody business!” 

“It is if you destroyed the portrait to Gryffindor Tower!” 

Someone clearing their throat drew both their attentions from each other to that person. Draco belatedly realizing they had made a scene and drawing the attention of students and teachers alike; Professor Lupin looking at them with a slight frown. 

“Mister Potter. If you have a suspicion or concern revolving another student, I suggest you come speak with me or another staff member about your concerns. Baseless accusations made of fear will do nothing but harm and add fear to an otherwise already stressful situation.”

“But Professor, he wasn’t there last night.”

“That was very observant of you, but Mr. Malfoy had a perfectly valid reason for not being in the Great Hall last evening.”

“But he— “

“Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. And I suggest you drop this matter immediately.”

Even Draco stood in stunned silence after Lupin had taken points from Gryffindor, from Potter no less. 

“But he’s a Slytherin,” he heard Potter mutter under his breath. Draco doubted anyone else would have heard him except him and the professor. 

“Ah,” Professor Lupin, nodded, “of course.”

No one quite knew what to make of that cryptic response until the next lesson. Professor Lupin unlocked the classroom door and ushered everyone inside. 

The long desks had been replaced with smaller ones, each one able to fit two people sitting side by side. As the first person entered the room, something seemed to shift and shimmer across the tabletop of each desk. 

Draco walked up to the first desk and peered down onto the table top. In neat handwriting across the top center of the desk were the names Millicent Bulstrode and Seamus Finnigan. 

Looking to the professor curiously, he gave him a kind smile in return. “From now until the end of the school year, we will have assigned seating,” he announced. “All your coursework, homework, class participation,” he paused, looking each student in the eye, “will be done with your assigned partner. Each person will be required to do their share of the work load as your final grade for this course depends on how well you work with your assigned partner.”

A hand shot to the air immediately, “Professor?”

“Yes, Miss Granger.”

“What if one person does all the work for the pair and the other just copies?”

“You will both be graded as a pair for the work hand in, however, if your partner decides they want to let you do all the work, both you scores will drop accordingly.”

“What!?” 

“This rivalry between the houses has gone on long enough. You all need to learn to get over it and start working together, to become colleagues, friends.”

“But— “

“Let me make this clear. This will not be the only class implementing this new system. One other professor has agreed to this as a trial basis for the rest of the year. Unless things start improving between all four houses, you can expect this to continue for the rest of your time at Hogwarts.”

“Professor,” Potter hesitantly spoke, “Is this because of what happened yesterday?”

“In part, yes. To be honest, things were much the same as they were when I went to Hogwarts. It is important to note that your class year seems to have the worst animosity between the houses there have been in a very long time.”

“Does that mean only third years are going to be doing their work as partners?” Theo asked. 

“Yes.”

“And if the program is successful?” Draco asked. “If by the end of the year you’ve accomplished your goal and we’re actually at least civil to each other?”

“Then it will have only lasted this year,” Lupin said softly. He then clapped, pointing to the desks and urging everyone forward. 

Draco was hopeful that his partner would be someone whom he could at least work with, someone like Granger. 

*****

It turned out that Draco was not so fortunate as to land being partners with Granger. His partner, unsurprisingly really, was Harry Potter. 

At first they’d rarely spoken to each other and did their work as usual, before the partner up. That was before they’d received a low mark on an exam for not working properly together. 

After that, both Draco and _Harry_ were able to put most of their animosity — mostly friend by Draco — aside to get their work done together. 

They had found a companionable way to work together efficiently for both Defense and Potions, and things seemed to be going easier all around. All except for Draco it seemed. Things were still getting worse each month and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep going. 

They were currently researching a creature for Defense class in study hall, when an owl swooped in and landed in front of the pair. Draco reached for the letter quickly, recognizing his fathers owl. 

Draco read the letter quickly, feeling his shoulders droop the more he read. He swallowed thickly before responding on a piece of parchment and attaching it to the owl’s leg. 

“Everything alright, Draco?”

Draco was startled from his thoughts as he looked at Harry. It had been easier to call him by his first name since they were forced to spend so much time together, but this was the first time he’d shown any interest in anything personal. 

_It might be kind of nice to have someone to talk to sometimes_ , Draco mused.

“Father sent a note, he’d like for me to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays.”

“And you’re not happy,” Harry asked, genuinely looking concerned. 

“No. But it isn’t unexpected, really.”

“Why not?”

“Because of.... something.”

“Something?” he snorted. “Real descriptive there, Draco,” he said wryly. 

Draco couldn’t help the surprised chuckle that escaped. 

_Merlin_ , he thought, _how long has it been since I’ve genuinely laughed over something?_

“Can I trust you with something, Harry?” 

Draco watched as Harry sat and thought for a moment, curious as to how he would answer. 

“If there was ever a moment where you truly trusted me Draco, I would never give you reason to doubt that trust,” he said solemnly as he placed a hand over his heart while the other held his wand. “I swear it.”

Draco could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at Harry who basically swore an oath to never betray Draco’s trust. He swallowed thickly as he blinked back tears. He was getting more emotional lately, something probably to do with his condition. 

Draco took a deep breath and decided to take a leap of faith, and place his trust in someone. 

“There reason it’s not so unexpected, you see, is because of a... sort of... medical condition that I have.”

“Medical condition?” he asked worriedly, “What kind of medical condition? And why wouldn’t your parents want you home if they could help you?”

Draco glanced around to make sure no one was listening in and cast a silencing charm around them so people couldn’t overhear. 

“They’re having a Christmas party this year... and well... it’ll be a little too close to the full moon,” he said meaningfully. 

It took a beat, then two, before Harry’s face cleared in understanding. His brow furrowed almost immediately. “Why don’t you talk to Lupin?”

“Professor Lupin? Why?” 

He looked at him incredulously. “Because he’s also a werewolf,” he hissed. 

“What!?”

“Shh!” Harry glanced around. “I thought, well, I thought you knew.” 

Draco shook his head and tried to process this new information. “He is?”

Harry nodded.

“Do you think he knows I am?” 

Harry shrugged. I guess you’ll just have to talk to him and find out.”

*****

Draco did end up going to talk to Professor Lupin, but after a few weeks. It was the day before students were to arrive back at Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays, when Draco had sneaked into Gryffindor tower with Harry’s invisibility cloak. 

He had wanted to surprise Harry and instead had gotten a surprise himself. 

He’d crept into the dorm room and was going to startle Harry awake when he heard the moaning coming from behind the closed curtains. He was confused and open the curtains so he could peak inside. 

Harry was naked in his bed with the blankets kicked to the end of the bed. His had his eyes closed and was biting his bottom lip. One hand tweaked and pinched at his nipples while the other was stroking his penis in firm even strokes, slowly beginning to increase his speed. 

Harry’s cock was flushed and the precum leaking from the tip made each downward stroke slicker, smoother. 

Draco watched transfixed at the sight in understanding, but also in confusion — he didn’t think he’d ever had the urge to wank before....

Harry suddenly arched his back groaning squirting his release onto his chest and stomach, his hand jerking on his cock and his abdominal muscles contracting, showing a very athletic body. 

As Harry had come down from his post euphoric state, he slowly open his eyes and look at where Draco stood. 

Draco had certainly lay achieved his goal of scaring Harry, seeing as when he’d caught sight of him, the only thing Harry could see was Draco’s floating head. 

After that slightly traumatizing incident, he’d gone to have a word with Professor Lupin. 

“Sir? May I speak with you about something in private?”

“Of course, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Draco.”

“Of course,” he said as he closed his office door and put up a privacy spell before sitting down. “Now then, Draco. What was it you’d like to speak to me about?”

“I know you’re a werewolf,” he blurted, slightly appalled at the realization that Harry might be rubbing off on him. He sat down in the other chair facing the professor. 

“I see,” he paused, “and how did you come by that realization?” 

“Um. Well. I. Uh. I was informed sir.”

“Ah,” he reclined in his chair. “May I ask by whom?”

“Does it matter?”

“I supposed not,” he sighed. “Draco,” he looked at him intently, “I’ve known you’ve been a werewolf since the first day of class.”

“What!? But—,” 

“I can sense it, Draco. Smell it.”

“You can?”

“You could too if you ever decided to stop using those glamours and potions,” he said, not unkindly. “Not doing so is going to make it more and more painful, as well as delay other.... advancements,” he finished awkwardly. 

“Advancements, sir?”

“Uh. Developments might have been a better word,” he said as he scratched the back of his head. “Some things we discuss, might be a little awkward, but it _is_ important. You alright with that?”

“Yessir.”

“Very well then. Werewolves have heightened eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell. Always. Even when they’re the furthest from the next transformation. On top of that,” he ignored his surprised squeak, “they heal quickly and rarely scar, unless done so by another lycanthrope.”

“I see,” he said faintly. He thought about all this new information before thinking about what had originally brought him to talk to his professor. “What about sex?”

Lupin blinked at him. “What?” 

“Erm,” Draco blushed. Taking a deep breath he forged on, “I accidentally witnessed someone wanking.... “

“Ah,” he said as he tried to hide his embarrassed smile. “And you...? Felt aroused?” 

“No. No. That’s just it. I didn’t feel anything while I watched, and then I realized that I’d never actually....” he trailed off, sure his face was as red as Weasley’s hair. 

Lupin nodded in understanding and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs and interlacing his fingers. “The problem with what’s happening to you, is your glamours and potions.”

“How?”

“It’s masking your appearance, therefore masking your.... urges, senses. Suppressing them.” 

“And if I stopped?” 

“Then everything should improve. You’d have your more developed senses. The transformations will still be painful, but not as bad as they’ve likely been getting. And you’d be able to start feeling all those pesky natural urges that come with one your age.”

“You mean I’d want to wank?” he chuckled dryly. 

“Among other things,” he grinned. 

“Thank you, professor,” he nodded as he stood up. 

Lupin stood up as well and walked him to the door, cancelling the privacy charm. Draco reaches out and out his hand on the doorknob, but didn’t open it. Without turning around he asked if he could come back and speak with him again if he had other questions. 

“Even if you just want someone to talk about, I’m here.”

“How old were you?” Draco asked, turning he head to look at the professor. 

He gave him a sad smile. “Six.”

“I was eight,” he paused. “My mother told me a story after my first transformation, to try to cheer my up, I suppose.”

“And what story was that?”

“About werewolves having a one true mate?” 

Draco was sure he had foolishly hopeful expression on his face. Of course, who wouldn’t hope there was a one true love for a beast like him. 

“It is true,” he said slowly, “that werewolves have the ability to find their own true mate under certain circumstances.”

“Really?” He breathed. “What circumstances?”

“It is said... that a werewolves’ one true mate could never be harmed by them. That even if they were around during the full moon, that the werewolf would recognize and protect their mate.”

“And how does a werewolf recognize their mate?”

“By finding them while in werewolf form.” 

“Oh. So the only way I’d find my true mate would be if I found them during the full moon, the most dangerous time to be around me.”

“Yes.” 

***** 

The next couple of months seemed to fly by to Draco. After his first conversation with Lupin, he’d stopped using glamours and potions. 

He had been worried about what his classmates would think of his actual appearance, but he needn’t have worried. Besides being slightly more pale that normal, with his clothes, no one could see his werewolf scars. 

He had started noticing changes to his senses after the first few days. He’d been studying in the library when he’d heard what he thought was a loud gasp. He ended up searching for the sound and going past seven aisles before he’d discovered Head Boy, Percy Weasley, snogging the Gryffindor quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. 

Another sense that he had seemed to gain after finding them with that his libido seemed to have finally kicked in. 

Draco wasn’t sure at the moment whether or not it was a good thing, but he loved the feeling of finding his release by wanking. He could only imagine how much better it would be with another person. 

His sight had improved drastically about a week after. He was sitting with Harry and Blaise while they cheered on the Ravenclaws in the Ravenclaw Hufflepuff match. 

Because of his situation, Draco had never been able to try out for the quidditch team. He was amazed that he could find the snitch across the field now, even sitting down low on the bleachers closest to the ground.

It wasn’t until the day that Hermione came angrily crying towards where Draco and Harry were walking towards Hagrid’s cottage — Harry still had the notion that he could get some of the creatures in the class to actually come near him — that Draco’s sense of sense of smell seemed to begin fine tuning itself. 

Hermione had stomped around angrily for a moment, muttering to herself, before exploding into a brief explanation that, “Ron thinks Crookshanks murdered his rat!”

“I don’t think it! I know!” Ron could be heard yelling as he came towards them. “There was blood all over my bed and I haven’t been able to find Scabbers anywhere!”

“It wasn’t Crookshanks!” Hermione screeched, tiny sparks flickering from the ends of her hair. 

“What this then,” Ron said, branding a red-stained pillowcase at Hermione. 

Even with the fabric a few feet away from him, Draco could smell the strange sickly-bittersweet smell of a tonic. He wrinkled his nose in distaste, underneath the smell of the tonic was rodent, man, and.... urine?

“Weasley that’s disgusting,” Draco couldn’t help saying. 

“Yes! Exactly. Her cat— “

“I don’t know where your rodent is, but that’s not blood.”

“What? How do you know that?”

“Erm,” he looked around and saw Harry looking at him curiously, and question in his eyes: the choice was his. 

Looking back at the confused faces of Hermione and Ron, Draco turned back to Harry and asked the only thing he could.

“Do you trust them?”

“With my life.”

“Harry,” Hermione said uncertainly, “what’s going on?”

“What’s going on, Hermione,” deep breath in and out, “is that I’m a werewolf.”

It was quite comical really, to see both Hermione and Ron blink slowly at him, trying to understand. Of course, Hermione got the quicker. 

“Oh!”

Surprisingly, she rounded on Harry and started asking him rapid-fire questions. He had a mildly panicked face. 

Draco was a little worried when Ron continued to look down at the red-stained-but-not-blood pillowcase in his hands. 

“You alright there, Weasley?” Draco drawled. 

“Yes,” he answered quietly, “just thinking.”

“Well don’t strain yourself, there,” he chuckled. 

“What is it that you smell, Draco?”

Besides being stunned that he didn’t rise to his bait, he had never called him by his first name before. “You don’t have anything you’d like to ask me about what I’ve just told you?”

“Well, actually— “ Hermione started. 

“I just did. What do you actually smell?”

Curious, more than anything, Draco stepped forward and took a deep breath closer to the pillowcase. He closed his eyes in concentration. The different smells had always been there, around him, but now it seemed he was able to differentiate between them all. 

“I smell that ghastly tonic... a rodent... a man... and... piss.”

Ron immediately dropped the linen from his hands, a disgusted look on his face. Wiping his hands on his trousers, he suddenly looked at Draco curiously. 

“Who would’ve wanted to take him?”

“What?”

“Well, you said you smelled a man. Not me. That other man smell had to come from somewhere. Right?”

Before they could contemplate that any more, a voice rang out from across the field. 

“Lost something have yer Ron?” asked Hagrid as he pulled up to their small group. He pulled out a rat from one of his many pockets. 

“Scabbers!”

“Ye best be careful there, Ron. Found ‘im scurrying behind the cottage close to the hippogriffs.”

“Thanks, Hagrid,” Ron sighed in relief as Hagrid waved goodbye to them, heading towards the castle. 

“Sorry about that, Hermione. It’s just— “

“I know. And it’s completely understandable worth eh evidence you had. I just wished you’d have trusted me more.”

“I do trust you, Hermione. But a part-kneazle cat and a rat?” he shrugged, sighing. “I’ll be sure to get a nice treat for Crookshanks the next I see him.”

Draco thought the whole situation highly amusing as their small group kept walking around the grounds. Talking mostly about what each of them would do during the summer holidays. 

Draco let his mind wander as he thought of all the distinctive smells he was starting to differentiate before frowning in thought. The man smell lingered, as if there was another person with them. It hadn’t been Hagrid’s smell either, he’d smelled completely unexpected. Underneath the smell of various animals and vegetation, he’d smelled like.... more. It was something distinctive, yet Draco couldn’t place what it could be; he’d never smelled anything like it before. 

Draco noticed the sun sinking lower in the sky and knew he had to get back inside. 

“I should get going.”

“Where?” 

“I need to get a potion from Professor Snape.”

The others nodded in understanding before coming to a stop. They were near the old Whomping Willow, watching as it’s branches gently swayed in the breeze. 

“Maybe we should all head back,” suggested Hermione. “It’s getting late and we all still have revisions before class finals start on Mond— really , Ron. What are you doing?”

“It’s— Ow! Scabbers? He bit me!” Ron eyed his bloody finger incredulously. He sprinted forward toward the rat and managed to grab him near the base of the tree. 

Draco was somehow able to sense danger before he saw a great black mongrel of a dog come up from beneath the roots of the tree. 

“Ron! Watch out!”

“Arrgh!” Ron wailed as the dog bit into his leg and seemed to drag him down into the bits of hell. 

“Ron!”

“No!”

The three of them made a mad dash towards the tree in an attempt to rescue the redhead. 

There was the sound of whistling through the air before a whip-like branch came down slicing through Draco’s robe down his back. The force of the blow knocked him down and the shock of it made it hard for him to draw in a deep breath. 

“Draco! Hermione, watch out!” Harry dove to the ground narrowly missing another branch swipe towards his head. 

Draco rolled onto his back and looked up getting a better view of the mass of branches twisting and turning, whipping and snapping forth. 

He heard Hermione scream and ran towards her. Draco pulled her into his arms, rolled them over on the ground avoiding another snapping branch, and threw her towards the main tree trunk. She made a startled squeak as she flew through the air, skidding on the ground briefly before falling and disappearing from site. 

“Harry! We need to reach the trunk!” He yelled, diving when a thicker branch came down to club him where he stood.  _Did this stupid tree have eyes? How can it see us?_ He thought rather desperately. 

He looked to Harry and saw him diving out of the way of branches and tree limbs, slowly making progress towards the trunk. He felt a sting across his cheek by a branch and redoubled his efforts. 

They were both about 20 feet from the trunk when all the branches suddenly lift up into the air. They paused and looked up, Draco noticing when the main tree trunk seemed to bend back as well. 

“Harry!” 

“Yeah, I see it. Run!”

They sprinted as fast as they could, sliding on the ground towards the base when the first of the branches started to strike the ground. They fell through a narrow hole between the roots just as a mountainous crash sounded and shook the ground around them. 

“Harry! Draco!” Hermione sobbed as she flung herself at them. They held onto each other, trying to take deep breaths and calm their racing hearts. 

Once they’d caught their breaths, they started making their way through the tunnel toward to wherever it was that the dog had dragged Ron. Draco was surprised to feel such coldness underneath the ground until he remembered the dementors guarding the grounds of Hogwarts. He suppressed a shiver and hurried along, relieved when it got warmer.

The ground began sloping upwards until they reached a dilapidated door and pushed through into a destroyed dusty old sitting room. 

“I think we’re in the Shrieking Shack,” murmured Hermione, peeking through a wood-covered window. 

They walked as quietly as they could, checking the rooms as the searched the place. They finally found Ron, clutching his rat to his chest and laying in the middle of a moth-eaten mattress. 

“Harry! It’s him, watch out!”

They turned as one to see a sallow, sickly man in tattered prison garb holding a wand out towards them. He looked stunned for a moment before croaking out through his blackened teeth, “James? No. Is that you Harry?”

Draco struck up a defensive position, protecting Ron and Hermione who was trying to help him up. “Stay away!”

“ _Lucius?!_ ”

Draco flinched at the comparison, clenching his jaw in anger. 

“You leave him alone,” Harry threatened, raising his wand point to Black’s chest. “You’ve taken enough from me already. I’ll not have you take someone I care about.”

Draco was disgusted at the grotesque smile Sirius Black gave them.  _He really needed to get his teeth checked._

“You must be Draco, then,” he rasped. “Cissy told me when she was expected you. Happiest day of her life.”

“What?”

“Draco. Harry. Get away from him,” Hermione said urgently. “He’s the dog. He’s an animagus!”

He was surprisingly quick. With the smallest flick of his wrist, he’d managed to disarm both Harry and himself. Before he’d managed to catch thee wands, however, he himself was disarmed. 

Sirius Black turned, expression startled before transforming into one of hurt. 

“Moony?”

“It’s over Sirius. Leave them alone.”

“But Moony,” he whined, “he’s still alive!”

“And he’ll be staying that way,” Draco growled as he stepped in front of Harry. 

“What? No, not him,” he dismissed Harry, 

“ _Him_ ,” he gestured towards Ron. 

“ _What?_ ”  Ron squeaked. 

“Not you. Peter. The rat,” Sirius growled. 

“Peter?” Lupin said pityingly. “Sirius. Peter’s dead.”

“You killed him, I believe,” the newcomer said. 

Turning, Draco saw that Severus had joined their little convoluted house party. 

“Snivellus,” spat Sirius, searching around for a wand. 

“Don’t bother. Remus already disarmed you, remember?”

“Moony?”

“Sirius, I— “

“Do you mean Pettigrew?” Harry asked from behind Draco. Draco turned to look at Harry who glanced his way before staring straight at Sirius Black, a question on his face. 

“Harry,” Lupin started kindly, “Peter Pettigr— “

“Draco smelled him.”

“I— What?”

“You said you smelled a man and a rat. We’ve just found out that Sirius Black can turn into a dog. He’s a man dog. Why can’t there be a man rat?”

Harry turned to Ron and held out his hand. Ron handed him over, a look of trepidation crossing his features. Harry held out the rat by the tail. It had started screeching and twisting in the air, trying to look for purchase. 

Severus stepped forward and pointed his wand at the rat. With a murdered spell, the ugly fat rat started to transform into an even uglier fat man. He twitched on the floor as his body shifted and grew until he was sniveling at Harry’s feet, asking for mercy. 

Between the threats and the wands pointed at him, the true story of what happened that night all those years ago, finally came out. How he’d been a spy for the Dark Lord and had gained his favor briefly by telling him the location of the Potters once he’d been made their secret keeper. 

Draco felt sick, listening to all this, and grew concerned for Harry who stood as still as a statue, listening to everything. 

It was then decided that Pettigrew would be taken up to the castle and the Ministry sent for. They had started heading towards the exit when a sharp pain tore through Draco’s side, stealing his breath. 

He doubled over in pain as he felt a shudder run through his body. He looked up at his godfather with fearful eyes, remembering he never received his potion of Wolfsbane. 

“S-Severus,” he gasped. Falling to his knees as he felt his limbs warp and crack to beginning the shift. “Run!”

The last thing Draco saw was Harry and Hermione drag a broken-legged Ron through the hidden door on the floor, Severus close behind as he brought Pettigrew with him. 

The everything went dark. 

*****

He groaned, keeping his eyes shut as he tried to breathe through the pounding in his head. Breathing in deeply, Draco felt a sort of calmness in his being — like everything was going to be alright. 

He moved closer to the warmth in front of his body, breathing in the scent of sweat, dust, and.... parchment?

Draco slowly became aware of his arms wrapped around a warm body. It was lean but muscular, an undeniable source of strength — how Draco knew this, he was unsure. 

He gently rubbed his face against their neck and rumbled low when he felt hands beginning to caress his back. When a hand reached and squeezed his arse, he couldn’t help but jerk forward, rubbing his erection against the one that met his. 

Finally opening his eyes, he stared at the man in front of him. Remus Lupin looked at him with a mixture of emotions, awe, shock, amazement, lust. He seemed a bit lost in the moment and Draco was more than willing to follow him. This man. Only this man. His mate. 

Draco could feel it in his very being. They were made for each other. Each other’s perfect match in every way. 

Draco reached for his mates hip and brought their torsos flush together. They both let out a whimpered moan as their cocks rubbed against one another’s stomachs. Rutting against each other, Draco looked to Remus’ lust blown eyes and grabbed him behind the neck with his other hand, leaned forward and kissed him. 

The first touch of their lips felt like an electric shock had run through Draco’s body. When Remus pressed his tongue against the seam of his lips, Draco thought he might explode at the fiery inferno that ran through his soul. 

Draco felt himself getting close to his release and grabbed Remus roughly on the arse. He felt a thrill as Remus growled at the gesture, shoving his knee in between Draco’s legs and pistoning harder against him. Draco was so close....

“REMUS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!”

Faster than even his eyes could track, Draco watched Remus cover his body protectively and growl threateningly at Sirius Black. 

“Moony?” he asked uncertain. “It’s me. Padfoot.”

Blinking, Remus shook his head and slowly looked back to Draco. He could see the moment the animal instincts and the lust fell from Remus’ gaze, to be replaced by shame and embarrassment. 

Swallowing thickly, Draco reached out to him. “You don’t have to.... it’s alright.... I— “

“No,” he growled. Standing he put distance between them, leaving Draco cold and afraid of what would happen next. 

Standing, uncaring of his nakedness, he glared at Remus. “What? Why are you acting this way? You know....  _you know_ what we are to each other,” he paused, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Is it because of my family? Of who I am?”

“No! Draco.... it’s..... complicated.”

“What’s complicated? Explain, Remus because I’m not understanding.”

“You’re calling me Remus...”

“And?”

“Oh for... for Godric’s sake Draco, I’m still your professor! You’re still a child,” he look sickened at the thought, guilty.

“I don’t regret what just happened, Remus,” he said softly, dragging a hand through his messy blonde locks. “Wizards can live for almost two centuries. You think you being two decades older than me would matter?”

Remus scrubbed his hands on his face, trying to get his point across without hurting his mate. “Draco, the age doesn’t matter to me. What matters to me  _right now_ is the fact that you’re still so young, not even an adult. For fucks sake Draco, you’re only  _fourteen_ !”

Nodding his head, he still looked doubtful. “And that’s the only reason you pulled away? That you’re.... “

“Will someone kindly tell me what the fuck is going on?” 

Remus turned at Sirius’ voice, completely forgetting that he was there. His expression was one of confused fury — likely at having found him and Draco in a compromising position. 

Oh, Merlin. After all these years, he’d finally found his mate... and he ended up being only fourteen years old.  _Well_ , he thought,  _I’ve waited all this time already. Now that I know who he is, I can wait until he’s older, an adult. Even after that until he’s ready._

Clearing his throat, he looked to Draco and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Pads, after last nights transformation, I found out.... we found out, that we’re each other’s mate.”

He watched his old friend look to Draco with a stunned expression before turning back to him and giving him a wide — slightly deranged-looking — smile. “That’s great, Moony! After all this time... ”

“So,” Draco cleared his throat, “What now?”

“We wait. If, when you’re older, you’d like to actually be with— “

“I will.”

“Well, just in ca—“

“Remus,” lifting a challenging eyebrow, Draco stared at him trying to make him understand. “I want to get to know you. And I’m willing to wait until I’m older, but make no mistake. You’re mine,” he growled the last word and damn if that didn’t make his heart flutter and give an answering growl of his own. 

Smirking, Draco stepped towards him. “So until then, friends,” he held out his hand. 

Clasping it in his own and enjoying the warmth that seems to seep in his soul, Remus smiled at him. “Friends.”

“Great!” Sirius clapped before tossing them clothes. “Put on some pants and lets go get me exonerated!”


End file.
